DESCRIPTION (Abstract of the application) Interstitial cystitis (IC) is a chronic disease characterized by pain, urgency and frequency and by bladder findings of ulcers, glomerulations, and diminishe capacity. The etiology(ies) is unknown and numerous treatments have been examined but only a few in well-designed trials. Patients would benefit from scrutiny of existing and novel treatments, the mission of the IC Clinical Trials Group (IC CTG). Critical to the IC CTG is our ability to recruit IC patients for well designed clinical trials. Over the last 7 years, our work with IC patients has been to explore the pathogenesis of IC. We have discovered a urine peptide, which inhibits the growth of human bladder epithelial cells in vitro in 85% of IC patients vs. < 10% controls. To explore the clinical role of this peptide, we have recently begun a modest recruitment campaign and are surprised at the pent-up demand of IC patients and of urologists/gynecologists for IC research. Within a two month period, 241 patients have expressed willingness to participate in our clinical studies and 151 urologists/gynecologists have offered to refer us >500 IC patients for these studies. The Baltimore-Washington area comprises more than 6,000,000 people. This includes many IC patients and we will energetically work with the ICA and our network o urologists/ gynecologists to recruit large numbers of patients during our clinical trials. By a dedicated and patient centered clinical research enterprise, we will be jealous (sic) of each participant's continuation in our studies. To respond to this clinical opportunity, we have developed a multi-disciplinary team comprising veteran IC investigators, urologists, and urogynecologists, skilled in bladder diseases and pain syndromes. This team ha experience in complex projects, randomized placebo-controlled double-masked trials, large data sets, and collaborative ventures. This group will bring to the IC CTG experienced, motivated, and dedicated investigators; a new cadre of IC patients; and a network of referring urologists/gynecologists to study management strategies for this distressing disease.